DeanXSamA Taste of the SupernaturalWARNING:W
by WincestLover100
Summary: Dean and Sam are together but something is about to threaten their love in a way neither of them could ever have dreamed of.


*If you don't like the idea of Dean and Sam as a loving couple then simply do not reading this story! This is my first every attempt of writting a Dean/Sam story and I'm proad of how its come out. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy reading it :) I do not own Supernatural or the characters in anyway.*

**DeanXSam-A Taste of the Supernatural-WARNING:Wincest**

**Part 1**

Early morning sunlight streamed through the thin gap in between the worn musty curtains of the Motel room. Within the beam of bright golden light tiny particles of dust could be seen drifting lazily in the air like miniature fireflies.

The square Motel room was small and despite the lack of furniture seemed cramped and cluttered like to much had been forced into the space. Nothing but a desk, a old musty cushioned chair, one small nightstand and a double bed was provided for those that hired out the cheap room. A open door led into a horribly decorated bathroom with a shadow, washbasin and toilet all looked like they could do with some TLC.

Outside morning was in full swing, cars drove past and people talked by on their way to work. It was so predictable, repetitive, normal. The complete opposite to the two young men who slept together in the Motel room.

It was the older man who stirred first as the beam of sunlight grew brighter and slid up the length of the double bed and into his face burningly bright even through his closed eyelids. Dean stifled a groan, so not to wake Sam sleeping next to him. He raised a heavy hand over his eyes and let out a wiry sigh as he flexed his sleep stiff toes. Rubbing his hand down the length of his strong jaw Dean felt the harsh scrap of his morning stubble against his skin and he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey," murmured Sam sleepily not opening his eyes as he stretched like a cat beneath the covers.

Dean rolled his head to one side and saw his younger brother was lying on his front, his head resting on his strong muscled arms on top of his pillow. Despite himself Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. How long was it gonna take Dean to get used to seeing his brother like this? All he could think as he gazed at Sam was how beautiful he was with his full lips, toned muscled body, hazel eyes so soft with contented love that that they could end wars.

Opening his eyes Sam peered at his big brother questioningly, raising his eyebrows and smiling so his dimples appeared. They way Dean was gazing at him with wonderment and desire smouldering in his green eyes made Sam's stomach flutter like a caged butterfly.

Dean rolled over onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow, the covers slipping further down his torso and lifting ever so much on Sam's half. Seeking eyes saw the shift in material and Dean licked his lips at the sight of his younger brother's hip line. A inferno was now blazing within Dean's eyes as he dragged his gaze back to Sam's face and saw the knowing playful glint in his little brothers eyes like a star.

Reaching out towards Sam with one hand, Dean ran a long index finger over his brothers bulging bicep still folded under his head. Marvelling at the strength and youth he felt just beneath the surface of warm scented skin.

A shiver of longing ran down Sam's spine at his brothers touch and he held his breath as Dean leant forwards to press his lips to his arm.

The taste of Sammy filled his mouth as Dean kissed his bicep with tensed under his mouth causing heat to flicker in Dean's gut. Not removing his lips from his Sam's arm, Dean looked up at his little brother through his eyelashes in a way he knew Sammy couldn't resist. Hunger was burning in Sam's eyes and the corners of Dean's lips curled into a grin.

Dean ran his tongue and lips up Sammy's arm then down again then back up to the middle. There he nipped the tender skin of his little brothers bicep not painfully hard but still with enough pressure for the younger man to jump and gasp.

"Tease," breathed Sam, rolling over onto his back but still keeping his arms folded behind his head.

Dean lifted his mouth from his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Sammy..." he started but he leant forwards again and kissed the stinging reddening spot on his little brothers arm where he had bit him.

A muffled groan escaped Sam's lips as Dean moved closer against him and kissed his broad powerful shoulder.

"I..." Dean's breath was hot on Sam's neck as he said the word.

"Love..." Dean kissed the hollow in the centre of Sam's collarbones where they met.

"You..." Dean's lips pressed against his brother's throat and he felt Sam swallow.

Weight shifted and then Dean was on top of Sam. Their naked bodies moulding into one another, every muscles and limb fitting perfectly together like they were made for one another.

It should have been uncomfortable, Dean should have been heavy pressing Sam into the mattress but it wasn't. It was intimate, warm and familiar, Dean's body shielding Sam's from danger just as he always had longer before the brothers had become lovers.

Finally removing his arms from beneath his head, Sam dripped his brothers shoulder blades as Dean captured their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sam felt the tip of Dean's tongue tenderly stroking his bottom lip and the younger brother opened himself to his brother. Allowing Dean to set fire to his mouth as he spelled his own tongue into a twisting dance.

Strong jaw worked against strong jaw, both always fighting to be the dominate mouth and Dean normally triumphant.

Desire made Sam move his hips against his brothers so he could free his legs then wrap them around Dean's narrow lips. The need to feel Dean's heat and hardness against his.

Gasping as he broke the kiss Dean furrowed his brow in concentration as he started up at rhythm with his hips and Sam rose his to meet his thrusts.

The brothers gasped and groaned as they bodies came alive with pleasure, touching and rubbing, exploring and conquering, wanting and getting.

Sam tossed his head back against his pillow, helpless, as Dean kissed, licked and nipped down his jaw line and throat. His large hands slid down his brother's back and Sam felt the tenseness of Dean's strong muscles contract under his fingers.

Growling deep in his throat as he felt Sammy's hands running down his body, Dean responded by rubbing his owns hands up his little brother's sides. Feeling his ribs wrapped in robes of lean muscle and hot skin. Dean pressed his lower half hard into Sam causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure as he reached his climax.

Tasting Sammy's joy on his tongue as he returned to clam his brothers mouth as his, Dean allowed himself a moment of weakness and a single tear pooled out of his tear duck and down his cheek.

Sam saw the tear and at once concern rose up into his chest for his big brother. Taking Dean by surprise Sam rose up and rolled them over so he was on top. Leaning down, Sam caught the tear on his tongue tasting its saltiness. Kissing the trail it had left behind on Dean's cheek, Sam whispered against Dean's ear.

"I love you, Dean."

Closing his eyes and more tears threatened to break through his self control, Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him tight against him.

Chests pinned together so close that could feel one another's heartbeats which were still racing from reaching the climax of their love making. Slowly the beats softened and matched one another's and Sam slid off Dean but remained pressed against his brother.

Reach for Sam, Dean pulled his little brother half onto his chest, tucking his heavy head beneath his chin and resisting the laugh that rose in his throat as Sam's hair tickled his neck.

Sighing with contentment, Sam hooked a strong arm around Dean's middle and snuggled closer to him.

Their legs were tangled together and in the covers that were twisted around their lower half's.

Dean had his arms around Sammy and he slowly breathed in the smell of his little brother, savouring everything about the moment. Imprinting it in his memory forever. Sam was going the same.

He couldn't believe that they had gone so many years being just brothers then one day something had changed and they had become something more, something never known before, something new and exciting. Try as he might Dean couldn't remember what had change and when he spoke of it to Sammy he didn't know either.

It troubled Dean not knowing, he was the kind of guy who liked to know everything that went on around him so he could feel in control of his life. But this... Dean couldn't control. He knew only what he and Sammy discovered and what he felt at each single moment they spent like this. Should it feel wrong? The answer to that was yes but then why didn't it? How much longer could this go on for? Dean hoped forever but...

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulders more tightly and his brother tilted back his head to look at him. Dean was unable to hide his worries and thoughts from his brother anymore. Sam could read him like a book but that also meant he knew when Dean didn't want to speak about what was on his mind.

"Are you alright?" Sam murmured tenderly, pushing himself up so he could see his brothers face more clearly, "Dean?"

There was so much concern in Sam's young eyes that Dean felt his throat swell up so words avoided him. Swallowing, Dean nodded slowly and he watched as the concern in Sam's eyes changed to tenderness and love. So much love that Dean couldn't ruin it with telling Sam his worrying thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking," Dean sighed, knowing that Sam could see right through his act, "don't worry, it's nothing."

"Ok," Sam said gently, laying a hand over Dean's heart, "as long as your sure."

Dean placed his own hand over Sam's on his chest and smiled, "your so cute when your worried."

"Shut up," laughed Sam, pushing Dean in the chest playfully and back down onto the mattress which groan in protests.

The kiss this time was slow and tender. Dean and Sam both closed their eyes and Sam titled his head to one side as Dean deepened the kiss. Dean gentle caressed Sam's strong cheekbones and ran his fingers through his edging-towards-long hair. Sam ran his fingers across and down Dean's chest and flat stomach. Tracing the lines of his six-pack.

"God, Sammy," Dean gasped, shuddering under Sam's hand.

"Feel good?" whispered Sam huskily, catching Dean's earlobe between his lips and sucking it.

"Your trying to kill me," Dean moaned, the left side of his face pressed into his pillow as Sam continued to make love to his ear. Sam chuckled and Dean's stomach did a back flip.

"Better stop then," Sam growled and he drew back from Dean and rolled away from him and off the bed.

Dean didn't move, he watched his little brother stand up and stretch the muscle in his toned back flexing mouth-wateringly then head into the bathroom and close the door behind him. Letting out his breath, Dean looked up at the ceiling for a long moment then a broad smile spread across his face.

Swinging his legs off the bed, Dean got up and reached for his boxer that had been thrown to the ground last night in the heat of sex. Pulling them up, he set about searching for a clean pair of jeans and when he found some put them on.

Sam reappeared form the bathroom and cast a disappointed eye at Dean trousers.

"Funs over is it?" Sammy laugh, picking up his own boxer and stepping into them.

"Postponed," Dean corrected, glancing sideways at his little brother and flashing a grin at him, "we do have a job to work today you know."

Sam stepped into Dean's personal space and caught hold of his denim clad hips and pulled Dean against him. Dean laughed as he was forced to look up to meet Sam's eyes. His brother maybe younger then he was but he was also a good three inches tall. Dean himself was tall, six foot one. But at six foot four of pure muscle of broad shoulders Sam could be quite intimidating until you saw his soft kind-hearted face with his puppy-dog eyes and adorable dimples. Dean was well aware of what his _little_ brother was capable of but as he gazed up at him he found himself doubting it.

Leaning down Sam snatched up Dean's mouth in his and Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and rolled his hips against Sam's.

"I thought you said we have to work?" Sam asked, cocking a eyebrow at his brother as he broke the kiss.

Dean growled and Sam chuckled and didn't object as Dean put a hand on the back of his head and pulled Sam's lips back down to his level for one last kiss.

"What's the case again?" Sam asked, catching the jeans Dean throw at his head.

"Werewolf," Dean answered with a cheery grin and a wink and Sam couldn't help but laugh at his brothers excitement.


End file.
